hotline_communityfandomcom-20200214-history
Jonathon Hills
Introduction Jonathon W. Hills was the main host of the now-abandoned Buddhism Hotline, and the host of Live With Jonathon Hills. He was responsible for its creation in October 2015. Appearance Jonathon was believed to be white, but claimed to be 42% African American, citing Ancestry.com, ''and he was noted to be very discriminatory against anyone who is not at least 30%. He had brown hair and an average build. He was always seen wearing a suit, which he stated is a designer model. He had a bit of curly hair, a medium sized nose, and brown/black eyes. Personality Jonathon may appear to be calm at first, but becomes hostile and sometimes malevolent upon hearing a Joke caller ("Jock Caller"), often taking out his anger on inanimate objects, such as fake plants and other decor. He often also took his anger out his co-hosts and supervisors (Such as [[Mathis Miles|'Mathis Miles']], and very frequently [[Rajeev Kapoor|'Rajeev Kapoor']]' before Rajeev was fired) and possibly performing sexual acts such as groping. Jonathon claims to be a Buddhist, but seems to follow a corrupted version of Buddhism, including belief that homosexuality and video games are sins, along with eating any food besides green peas. Ironically, Jonathon has been caught playing Minecraft & Roblox and is believed to be a homosexual with heavy evidence to back it. It is unknown how Jonathon has been able to survive on a diet of only green peas (and presumably, for a very long time), but judging from Jonathon's reputation for breaking his (many) self imposed rules, it is likely this rule is also broken. Jonathon appears to be highly egotistical, believing himself to be incredibly intelligent and a prophet in Buddhism, though this has no backing. Jonathon also seems to be a furry, and also seems to be a brony, reportedly having 42 copies of ''My Little Pony''' for the DS™, as told by [[Mike Hard|'Mike Hard']]. Jonathon later has stated that Twilight Sparkle is his favorite character from the show. In addition, Jonathon seems to be a fan of both Jake and Logan Paul. Jonathon is now canonically a sex offender as he attempted to place his fingers in Rajeev's rectum, a part of what he calls "The Pain Game" in the episode 7/8/18. Jonathon Hills has recently (as of July, 2018) started saying 'You can shove it up my rectum' when people make mean or offensive remarks. On August 15, 2018 Jonathon was shot by Gregory. He was believed to have died, but did not. Since Jonathon survived, he dropped Buddhism Hotline in order to leave behind his past of toxicity and jokes, and started a new program: "Live with Jonathon Hills". It mainly focuses on debate, politics and news. Jonathon has made himself clear as a left-winger. History Soon after Jonathon Hills was born, his biological parents were killed in a car accident. He was adopted at the age of 7 into a Buddhist family (including [[Jerry|'Jerry']]). His pastor, Joseph, inspired him to create the Hotline. Marriage and children Jonathon was once married to a woman named [[Katie Hills|'Katie']], but they are believed to have divorced sometime before the creation of the Hotline. Callers would often joke about having sex with her, but it was later revealed that after (and possibly before) their divorce, she was in fact having sex with multiple men, including Mathis Miles and [[Deus03|'Deus03']]. Jonathon claims that sex (or S-word contact) is against Buddhism, and this is believed to be the reason for the downfall of the marriage. However, in June of 2016, it was revealed Jonathon had a son named [[Javon Hills|'Javon Hills']]. On July 12, 2018, it was revealed that Jonathon has a son named Giovan. Whether this is true or not is unknown, though it is unlikely that Johnathon will ever come clean about the events regarding his ex-wife. Mathis has claimed that he is actually the father of Javon, and Katie was trying to get child support from Jonathon. Whenever this is brought up, Jonathon typically defends himself by claiming that he has his children through "scientific methods" and "prayers to Buddha". On August 2, 2018, a kid was seen running around Jonathon's backyard during a charity livestream. Criminal Record In addition to Jonathon's highly scandalous background, Jonathon was noted to have a large Criminal record. He has most notably been involved in several acts of assault, battery and kidnapping. Jonathon has been under FBI investigation and probation for a long time, and On June 10th, 2018, Johnathon was arrested, but has since been released on bail. '''Mathis': It was revealed that, when Mathis was the technical supervisor, he was being exploited due to his mental deficiency. Jonathon was keeping him in a cage, feeding him dog food, and only paying him 10¢ an hour which is clearly highly illegal as the minimum wage is $11/hour in his home state of California. In August and December of 2016, respectively, Jonathon claimed that Mathis was dead, but in reality he was keeping him locked up in his basement. For a long time he claimed that Mathis was on a vacation in the Bahamas, but it was later revealed that he was locked in Jonathon's closet Joe Smalls: '''Jonathon has been filmed torturing and assaulting Joe Smalls in the woods on different occasions, and was accused of rape by Joe. It is also suspected that Jonathon has murdered Joe. '''Charlie: '''There is a video on the Buddhism Hotline twitter showing Charlie being tortured. When Charlie finally retired, it was claimed by Jonathon he did that because he wanted to go back to his home state of Alaska, but in reality he retired because he was tired of the mistreatment he faced from Jonathon. Recently, he called in to the show, and claimed that he was shipped off to the Bahamas following retirement and has been locked up in an unknown location there. '''Rajeev: It is very obvious that Jonathon abuses and assaults Rajeev, on an essentially regular basis. When Jonathon claimed that Rajeev was making more than he did in India, he said that he was being paid $1 per month, and was making $500 a month (or ₹'''34,425 a month) in India. Once again this is way below the minimum wage, since the average stream lasts for around 1-2 hours. He also raped Rajeev on stream. '''Assassination attempts: A caller on the unrelated Jehovah's Witness Chatline claiming to be a member of the FBI, claimed that Jonathon attempted to assassinate Andre, the host of the show, and Nicholas Hayes, the host of the Hinduism Chatline. Main Article: Jonathon's Homestyle Green Peas Green Peas: 'In a tweet by Doctor Gregory Pecks PHD, he accused Jonathan of opening up a sweatshop that exploits child labor so he can produce his green peas at a low price, but then sell them for much higher. In addition, the product is believed to a veiled attempt at selling cocaine and marijuana. Autism Spectrum Disorder Jonathon may have Autistic Spectrum Disorder. When a loud sound has been played Jonathon begins to flop around and throw stuff in anger, caused by the loud noises. This can 'wind' Jonathon up making him more tense during the show. But if he hears an Anime or K/J Pop song he get happy and dances. He also might have lack of intelligence because of his dad. When a guest is physically with Jonathon, loud sounds cause him to seek comfort and so he starts to feel the guests, such as: Dr. Gregory Pecks, Eddie Cox and Mike Hard. etc. Further proof that confirms he is autistic is that when The Autism Hotline calls in and fights with Jonathon despite Jonathon acting even more immature than the child host of the autism hotline. Enemy & Allied Hotlines Jonathon Hills has been seen though many times interacting with other competing hotlines, oftentimes leading to rivalry between these hotlines. One of the most famous rivalries is between The Buddhism Hotline's host Jonathon Hills and The Hinduism Chatline's host Nicholas Hayes, despite them having some similar ideals such as them both liking communism and dislike violence, Nicolas Hayes is more of a pacifist and a good sport as well as honest and benevolent. Often times fighting between these two hotlines are relatively common from time to time, often times Nicholas Hayes criticizes The Buddhism Hotline and sometimes has his song played Highway to Reincarnation on The Buddhism Hotline specifically to trigger Jonathon. He even made a video on June, 23, 2018 comparing Jonathon's Homestyle Green Peas with regualar Walmart peas, and he was very upset, complaining about the high price and even got sick by the end of the stream. It should also be known that Rajeev Kapoor may actually be allies with Nicholas Hayes. To this day rivalry still continues and it is unknown which hotline shall prevail in the end though it is very likely as The Buddhism Hotline would win in the end as Jonathon has reportedly attempted assassination attempt's on Nicholas Hayes despite Hayes being for the most part pacifistic and seeks to stop him through non-violent methods which might lead to his downfall. Another Famous rivalry though not an official hotline has been against Jonathon Hills and [[Brittany Venti|'Brittany Venti]] where they criticize each other and the rivalry is so strong against eachother that jonathon made an entire stream against her and even made a diss track against Britanny though she has not suffered any permanent, nor any serious damnage towards her reputation, it could be arguably said that it actually increased it. He has also shown distaste for The Jesus Chatline and Haulin Ass and donators have been found spreading Buddhist propaganda onto Haulin Asses donations threatening the host T.Rucker. He has also had other hotlines such as the Jehovah's Witness Hotline ran by the host Andre Lewis which share some similarities between the two hotlines as they both have relatively abusive and rude hosts, however a major difference is that Andre has a strong dislike towards furries and has said the n word once so they are likely major enemies. It is also to be known that it is likely that Jonathon might have attempted to assassinate Andre due to him being a rival hotline preaching a different religion. which likely confirms them as serious rivals. He also had contact with the host of The Autism Hotline who called in to The Buddhism Hotline likely either for his autistic brethren or just for attention due to Jonathon taking away viewers to watch Jonathon's show. And began to fight with Jonathon Hills which has made them strong enemies. With Jonathon calling The Autism Hotline as "The A-Tism Hotline" and asking what it was before him giving up and hung up on him. While Jonathon Hills has been shown to be aggressive to other hotlines, he has shown mild support for other hotline's such as The Antifa Hotline which would make sense because they are both radical democrats who think they are "Communist" or "Anarchist" despite knowing little to nothing about the ideologies whatsoever. However it is debatable if they are allies as recently people talking about Jonathon on The Antifa Hotline get immediately hung up on. Quotes/Catchprases *''"Hang up the call!"'' *''"What is a cuck?"'' *''"Did you just say the (letter)-word?"'' *''"That is a Photoshop!"'' *''"I am 42% African-Americon."'' *''"Have you checked your privilege(s)?"'' *''"Are you a cis-white male?"'' *''"Are you a Klondike bar?"'' *''"This is Jonathon Hills and you're live on the Buddhism Hotline."'' *''"You can shove it up my rectum!"'' *''"Jonathon's Homestyle: Green Peas for the low, low price of $39.99"'' *''"Mister T-word!"'' *''"It's a Ram Ranch homosexual!"'' Trivia * Jonathon is possibly dyslexic as shown in his frequent mispronunciation of words. * Jonathon was rumored in April 2018 and again in June 27th to have committed suicide at the request of Kent Kennedy, but these rumors were obviously false. * Jonathon is quite weak as shown when he is frequently beaten by co-hosts such as Mathis Miles and Charlie Fraser so it is unknown how he is able to restrain these co-hosts in his basement; (according to theories), though it is most likely through deception. * Jonathon has personally called into the Antifa Hotline and the Hinduism Chatline. * For some reason instead of calling obese people fat people he calls them "High Mass Individuals". * Jonathon Hills is believed to be a cuck (according to theories), despite not knowing what a cuck is. * Hills is actually not the surname he was born with. He adopted the last name "Hills" during his marriage with his now ex-wife Katie to coincide with his believes that women are superior to men. * "Jonathon" is believed to be a fake name. It has been claimed by callers that his real name is Wesley, but gets extremely upset when someone says that. Rajeev has claimed that Willis is actually his first name, and not just his middle name. * Jonathon has a rivalry with YouTube streamer by the name of Brittany Venti. * Jonathan said himself that he had one sibling who he has lost contact with, he has only legal records of it's existence, and is still trying to figure out the details * Jonathon is also a "musician" making the song Buddha's Plan, which he claims is original yet is a parody of Drake's "God's Plan" * Jonathon also believes himself to have some form of supernatural power attempting to summon some form of divine wrath upon Theodore and co. while at a graveyard. * It's been noted that Jonathon seems to put people he doesn't like on "All Expense Paid Vacation" which has been all but confirmed to be a code word for the harm or death of the participant. * Johnathon once cursed on stream saying "Say go fuck yourself" (as a means of seemingly directing his co-hosts but this failed entirely), despite berating those who curse. * Jonathon believes in using shock therapy, a pseudo-scientific psychological treatment for homosexuality, stating he believes Eddie Cox and possibly other homosexuals should be placed under electroshock. * On June 10, 2018. its speculated that Jonathon Raped Rajeev on air when Rajeev suffered an asthma attack. he denies it, but, in a video made to clear the incident up, Rajeev is clearly seen with a black eye. * Johnathon doesn't like Rajeev due to his 'unconscious' biases based off the discriminative language he uses to speak to Rajeev when 'muted'. * Jonathon sometimes partake in a sexual offense called "the Pain Game" where in which groping is commonly attributed to. * It seems that Jonathon believes that American is a language and that Indian is a language. * Jonathon claims that video games are against Buddhism, yet is believed to have produced Minecraft content before the creation of the Hotline streamed himself playing MLP roleplay on Minecraft along with Rajeev Kapoor on July 11, 2018. * Jonathon lives in the US, but seems to be Canadiophile and Anti-American. Some also believe that Jonathon was actually born and raised in Canada. Since he lies alot, this wouldn't be surprising tbqh. * Jonathon Hills calls the social media website Facebook, 'The Book of Face' * Jonathon Hills claims to have survived and ran away, when Gregory Pecks shot him. * During a stream expressing his love for logan paul and his content he got his first serious call in a long time and deemed the caller the "model caller" * According to Jonathon Hills, he considers himself to be a massive communist, however he is also says he is a major supporter for Hillary Clinton and sells his merchandise at extremely high prices and is likely a capitalist pig who is hiding his true greedy nature that deserves to be either gulaged or have his house set on fire by anarchists. * It's so fucking obvious the show is about the money and not the humor anymore. why the fuck do I still pay any attention to it * Jonathon can be so gullible that he actually confused The USSR Anthem, The Nazi Germany Anthem, The US National Anthem and many more songs for the Canadian national anthem. * It could actually possibly that Jonathon may actually be a prophet in some regard due to him avoiding most of his criminal charges including rape and murder and getting very lax sentences, and most strangely of all surviving getting shot in the chest and managing around a week later to dance for an hour and a half despite his obvious lack of fitness. For most people it could take long periods of time to dance like he has without severe pain. However, it is also possible that Buddha got bored and decided to bring him back because he missed the hotline. Category:Characters Category:Crew Category:Jonathon Hills